


Animal Control

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Humor, Llamas, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, R.I.P Sam's Couch Pillow, Sam Has Had Enough Of Your Shit Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had to count to ten before he spoke, taking a deep breath to try and stop himself from doing something drastic. His voice was deadly calm as he spoke.</p><p>“Gabriel, why is there a llama in our apartment?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



> Written for **[Itch](http://synergygabriel.tumblr.com/)** who prompted _'how did you get a llama to the seventh story and why???'_. What am I doing with my life? I don't know, but I'm glad that this is it.

Sam watched on in utter disbelief, blinking slowly as if it were his eyes deceiving him. When the image didn’t disappear, he knew for certain it wasn’t a trick of the mind. 

“Gabriel?” He asked eyes never shying away from what was in front of him.

“Yes Samaroon?” Gabriel replied absently from the couch, his attention focused on the tabloid magazine that he was reading leisurely. There was no way he couldn’t have noticed _it_. 

Sam had to count to ten before he spoke, taking a deep breath to try and stop himself from doing something drastic. His voice was deadly calm as he spoke.

“Gabriel, why is there a llama in our apartment?”

“I dunno Sambo, why _is_ there a llama in our apartment?” Gabriel replied as if he were responding to a knock knock joke. Then as if the llama knew it was being talked about, it let out a loud bleating sound, spittle going all over Sam’s new carpet. Lovely.

Jesus, Gabriel was lucky their sex was good. Otherwise Sam would’ve stopped putting up with his shit years ago. (Ok, that was a complete lie, but it makes Sam feel like a responsible adult to think so.)

“This isn’t a joke Gabriel!”

Gabriel glanced up from his magazine. “Are you sure? Because it sounds like a fairly bad one.”

“Says the man who put a llama in our apartment.” Sam muttered, shaking his head. A thought occurred to him, causing him to look around the room as if it would reveal the answer to his question. “How did you manage to even get it up here?” He asked incredulously, “We live on the seventh story Gabriel.”

Gabriel stood up, putting down his intellectual reading material and approached the llama and began (Sam shits you not) stroking its back, as if it were a dog or domestic animal. Even stranger, the llama let him pet him. He didn’t reply but silently kept eye contact with Sam, almost as if he were waiting for something.

This whole situation was weird, even for Gabriel. Then it occurred to Sam what Gabriel was waiting for. He shook his head quickly, “No.”

Gabriel tilted his head and kept eye contact, still stroking the llama.

“ _No._ ” Sam protested. “ _We are not keeping the damn llama._ ”

“Please?”

“ **No.** ” Sam face palmed for a moment and took a second to recollect his thoughts. “Ok, I’m going to call animal control to come and pick it up.”

“He’s called Snowball and likes watching Soap Operas.” Gabriel pleaded. Sam glanced between the two of them, his heart softening at the expression on Gabriel’s face.

Then the llama picked up one of the cushions off the couch and began to munch on it.

That was enough to break Sam out of his sympathy. He turned back to Gabriel and glared.

Gabriel shrugged and smiled bashfully. “Oops?”

Sam sighed and pulled out his phone to look for the animal control number. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics and fandom related things.


End file.
